


Pretend this is a first date

by Mistress_of_Vos



Series: Take five [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Drinking, First Dates, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Beta, No Plot/Plotless, Older Man/Younger Man, Randomness, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smoking, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: -I’m going to take you to my manor and tie you to my bed.Tim whistles.-Gentlemen don’t fuck their couple in the first date. Bad Ra’s.  – and he squeezes the nose of the elder as if he were a dog.-Timothy, really…-We are not having sex, not today. Think in something else.Ra’s growls.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Series: Take five [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914478
Kudos: 81





	Pretend this is a first date

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see...  
> I didn't want to put an age on Ra's, but imagined him 50+; and this is a "no capes AU"

_Fic #3 **"First Date"**_

_._

Ra’s arrives to the bar around fifteen minutes after what he agreed with Timothy. 

The boy is going to yell at him, he thinks as he looks around, searching for those blue eyes and unbuttoning his coat. Arriving late to their first date (their first official encounter and the first one outside of a bed) is not a good start. 

He finds Timothy in the corner of the bar counter, four seats between him and a lovely young couple of blondes that giggle and gaze at him. He is already drinking what seems to be a whiskey glass. 

-It’s rude to get drunk in the first date, beloved. – says Ra’s as greeting before sitting next to him. 

(The girls stop giggling and one of them lets out a resigned breath). 

Tim raises an eyebrow.

-You are late. 

-I’m conscious of that. 

-Why are you late?

Ra’s rolls his eyes before taking off his coat and leaving it in the back of the chair, Tim’s eyes shortly focusing in Ra’s green tie, seriously, the man is obsessed with green. 

-Nyssa required help with some negotiators, believe it or not, men tend to be disrespectful with women of power. I wasn’t going to allow them to humiliate my daughter. 

The younger ( _way_ younger) man sighs. 

-I guess I can forgive you, then. I like Nyssa. – and he gives another sip to his whiskey glass, making the elder laugh. 

-Rough day?

-Terrible day, thanks to your grandson. 

-What did Damian do, now?

Tim takes a breath and turns around a bit, just enough to see Ra’s face to face. 

-Your grandson, who is just fifteen and who claims to hate me, asked me out on a date. 

Ra’s blinks before hitting the counter to catch the attention of the bartender. 

-A whiskey. 

-Make it two. – says Tim as he raises his empty glass.

-You said that Damian asked you on a date? – asks the man of green eyes with a voice lower than necessary. 

-What’s _wrong_ with him? I’m nine years older and… Oh, don’t give me _that_ look. This is different. – Tim moves his hand, pointing at the elder and then at himself. – We are both adults, and most importantly, you aren’t my little brother.

Ra’s nods. 

-I will give you that, but please, don’t compare your age to my grandson’s, its counterproductive.

-You aren’t _that_ old.

-Your father wouldn’t agree. 

- _Pffft_ , Bruce doesn’t have a right to judge.

-Well, I’m stealing his perfect son, he will get angry. 

Tim snorts.

-My point is that we are different, besides, Damian is my brother. 

-Adopted. – clarifies Ra’s. 

-Do you want me to sleep with your underage grandson instead of sleeping with you? - mocks Tim, cupping his chin in a hand.

-No, I don’t even want to think about that possibility. But Damian is a teenager, you must understand that at his age, people develop romantic feeling too easily. Or are you going to tell me that you never felt that way towards Jason Todd?

Tim blushes. 

-Believe it or not, it wasn’t him who I liked. 

Ra’s chuckles before saying thanks to the bartender, who places the two glasses of whiskey in front of them and takes away the empty one. 

-But we started to divagate, tell me, is this why you decided to have our first date in a bar? Because my grandson expressed his feelings towards you?

Tim rolls his eyes.

-It has been a rough week. Did I tell you that Steph (as Steph my ex) is engaged to Cass?

-Cass your sister? Or Cass as Cassie, your other ex?

-Cass my sister. Oh, and Cassie and Kon are dating again, my two exes are dating, that’s bizarre.

Ra’s gives a sip to his glass. 

-You should consider that you have dated a considerable amount of people, Timothy. Sooner or later that was going to happen.

-But it’s still bizarre! Everyone is like, getting together with someone or getting engaged or having children. 

-Are you trying to make a point?

-It’s just… - Tim starts, looking away. – It’s just that everyone is getting formal about their relationships and I still don’t know how I will tell Bruce about you and me without getting myself killed.

Ra’s takes out a package of cigarettes and offers one to Tim. 

-If you want an official relationship just say so, Tim. Drinking is not the solution. – and he lights his own cigarette. Tim, reluctantly, takes one and puts it in his lips. 

-Let me. – says Ra’s before getting closer to Tim, making the cigarettes crash. 

An indirect kiss. 

-Is that your definition of hot? – asks Tim after exhaling some smoke. 

-You didn’t like it?

-I, - speaks the younger man with a disgusted face. – was trying to quit. 

-You say that all the time, but you keep stealing my packs when I’m not looking.

-It doesn’t count if I do it after sex.

-I didn’t know the nicotine stopped doing her job if you consumed it after sex, perhaps you should visit me during my lunch time at the office. 

Tim inhales the cigarette again. 

-Come on, make fun of it. But I may visit you at your office, I kinda want you to fuck me over your desk. 

Ra’s smirks. 

-Sounds like a plan. 

They stay silent for some minutes, drinking and smoking. 

-You told me to _“just say so”_ , okay, I want and official relationship, but I don’t know what we are supposed to change (besides telling Bruce about it in some point). – and Tim shrugs before looking at Ra’s. – I have had many relationships, you are right. But you are different, God, look where I took you on our first date.

The elder takes out a second cigarette. 

-I’m not sure what we should change, neither. My last formal relationship was with my wife, and she died twenty years ago.

-That’s quite a long time. 

-It is. How long have we been sleeping together, Timothy?

The blue-eyed frowns and starts counting with his fingers. 

-Seven months, weeks less, weeks more. 

-Maybe we could skip the dating part and go directly to, what does people your age do? Ah, yes, post it on social media. 

Tim laughs and moves a little to brush his shoulder against Ra’s’. 

-And what would we tell Bruce?

-That you are mine, obviously.

-If I’m going to be your boyfriend, I want to clarify that I’m not an object, Ra’s. 

-No, but you are still mine. 

-Are you mine as well?

Ra’s finishes his glass.

-Yes. 

Tim smiles. 

-This doesn’t count as a first date, does it?

-Well, it’s the first time we see each other out of a bed, we never had that period of flirting… Why a bar?

-I wanted to get drunk, Damian is… I don’t know how to deal with him. 

-Again, you _must_ understand. 

-I get that, I do! But that doesn’t make it less awkward when I catch him seeing my ass. 

Ra’s raises his hand and caresses Tim’s cheek in a quick movement. 

-In his defense, it’s a great view, you can’t deny that little pleasure to him. 

Tim goes red. 

-This is the worst first date ever.  
.  
.  
.

They leave the bar before Tim asks for another glass, he’s tipsy enough. 

-We are going in my car. – states Ra’s as he takes out his keys. 

Tim shrugs. 

-Whatever, I came by Uber.

-Why do you have an Aston Martin if you don’t use it?

-Because half of the times when I go out, I get drunk. And the other half I go to see you; if you can drive God knows I will not do it for you. 

Ra’s shakes his head and opens the copilot door to let Tim enter.

-You are a spoiled brat.

-Oh, please. Tell me something I don’t know. 

Ra’s gets in the car.

-I’m going to take you to my manor and tie you to my bed until you beg for my touch. - he declares with a low, smug voice.

Tim whistles. 

-Gentlemen don’t fuck their couple in the first date. Bad Ra’s. – and he squeezes the nose of the elder as if he were a dog. 

-Timothy, really...

-We are not having sex, not today. Think in something else. 

Ra’s growls in disappointment and turns on the car. 

-What do you want to do, then? It’s nine p.m. and you are very… _Merry_. 

Tim takes out his phone and checks his reflection before unblocking it and opening Facebook, after scrolling for less than a minute, he smiles. 

-Take me to the movies. 

-What?

-Take me to the movies, that’s the most cliché first date.

-Are you sure?

The younger makes a pout. 

-Come on, we can see a horror movie and I will hug you when I get scared.

Ra’s can’t help to laugh.

-Fine, let’s go.   
.  
.  
.

The movie isn’t particularly good or bad, but it does catch the attention of Timothy, who now has two glasses of whiskey and popcorn in his stomach.

A screamer makes Ra’s grin, when he looks at Tim, the boy is opening the chocolate bar he made Ra’s buy before entering the movie.Tim bites it and then notices the eyes over him. 

-Sorry, did you want some? – he asks in a whisper. 

Ra’s is about to say _“No, I don’t like chocolate._ ” But then he sees the opportunity. 

He lowers his body and crashes his lips against Tim’s in a short kiss, Tim sighs in surprise and Ra’s takes advantage of that by making the kiss deeper, biting Tim’s lower lip before entering his tongue into his mouth.

Tim moans in the kiss and puts his hand in Ra’s shoulder, rubbing and squeezing from time to time.   
They separate and, even in the darkness, Ra’s sees Tim’s red cheeks. 

-Let me see the movie, jerk. 

Ra’s rolls his eyes and forces Tim to lay his head in his chest. It’s not the most comfortable position since they seats are separated, but it’s cute and cliché and Tim sees to like it so Ra’s thinks he made a good decision.

The don’t touch each other anymore during the rest of the movie (first date, he has to be a gentleman) and after one hour, the lights go on as the screen shows the credits. 

-We should go, it’s late, your father…

-Wait, wait! 

Tim takes out his phone and turns on the front camera, getting up and taking Ra’s face with a hand so that they are both looking at the cellphone. 

-Say cheese.

Ra’s doesn’t smile but he doesn’t grin either. Meanwhile, Tim smirks cutely, faking that air of innocence that Ra’s has seen him use of many people.

The flash makes both of them go blind for a second. 

-What was that for?

-Oh, you know, I’m going to post in my stories without any caption so when people ask me I say _“We had our first date”_ and they will be like _“Awww, that’s so nice, Timmy.”_

-Doesn’t that mean Bruce will eventually know?

Tim raises an eyebrow as he puts his phone in his jacket and holds his soda. 

-Everybody blocks their parents in social media, you have two daughters, you should know that. 

-Bruce can’t see your profile?

-He can see what I let him, did you think Bruce could see all my posts about being horny and depressed?

Ra’s scratches his chin.

-I didn’t think about it too much, your bond with your family is weird. 

-Says the man that dates the brother of his grandson. 

-Did you have to say that out loud?

-Well, now that you mention it…

-Drake?

Ra’s and Tim turn around.

Two rows behind them, Damian is standing with a group of teenagers. Tim recognizes Rachel, Gar, and Jon. He doesn’t know the other four, though. 

-Damian. – says Tim with his voice way too high.

The teenager looks at his brother and then at his grandfather. 

-I expected more decency from you, Drake. – murmurs Damian as he hides his hands in his hoodie. 

Tim doesn’t know what to say. 

-You aren’t jealous, are you, grandson? -inquires Ra’s amused. 

_Amused_. That stupid old man.

Damian’s face is unreadable.

-If you were already in a relationship, you could have told me, Drake. There was no need to act as if the age gap bothered you. – he mentions casually before blowing. – Does father know?

Tim blinks. 

-No, Bruce doesn’t know… Are you going to tell him?

Damian smiles a little. 

-Maybe if you lend me your car I will forget that this happened. 

-You don’t have a license. 

-No, but Rachel does. Do we have a deal, Drake?

Tim looks at Ra’s, who is still smiling ad more likely fighting the urge to laugh. Tim bites his lips and then exhales, knowing he doesn't have many options. 

-Fine, just tell me the date so I can make plans. 

Damian nods and the group of teenagers leaves quickly, clearly happy that they will get to use the car as well. 

Tim passes his hand through his hair.

-If Damian crashes my car the one who will be in trouble will be me. 

-Look at the bright side, beloved, he will not try to court you anymore. 

- _Court?_ Who uses that word?

-I do. 

-I noticed. Just… Let’s leave before someone else catches us and blackmails us.

-You were going to post a photo of us.

-Yeah, but I have Damian blocked. My friends wouldn’t care enough to tell Bruce about us. Fuck, who gets himself discovered in the first date? 

Ra’s takes Tim’s hand and kisses his knuckles. 

-Come on, I will make it up to you in the second one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
